30 Challenges
by Grimmine
Summary: This is a 30-prompt OTP challenge NSFW!version. You will see different pairings, but mostly from Kuroko no Basuke.
1. Introduction

"30 days OTP challenge NSFW!version" is just something I came across on tumblr and I thought it would be interesting. However, instead of a 30-day challenge, I an going to change it into 30-prompt challenge. That's only because I probably won't be able to upload a new chapter every day for 30-days.

* * *

**Here are the prompts that were given: (bold and italic means I had already written a fic on that prompt) **

**_1) Cuddles (naked)_**

2) Kiss (naked)

3) First time

4) Masturbation

5) Blow job

6) Clothed getting off

7) Dressed/naked (half dressed)

8) Skype sex

9) Against the wall

10) Doggy style

11) Dom/sub

12) Fingering

13) Rimming

14) 69

15) Sweet and passionate

16) In public place

17) On the floor

18) Morning lazy sex

19)Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens

20)Your own kink

21) Shower sex

22) On the desk

23) Trying new position

24) Shy

25) With toys

26) Boring sex

27) Rough, biting, scratch

28) Role playing

29) With food

30) Whatever pleases you

I won't be using the same pairing for every prompt. There will be a few different ones depending on my mood, or what I think fits the prompt the best. Reviews are always welcomed and that is usually what motivates me to go on (because even though this is the first fic I am writing, doesn't mean this is the first time I made a FF account).

**Also, the pairing will be mostly from Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

However, if you are getting a little tired of seeing KnB OTPs then you can also request your otp. It doesn't matter what anime/manga it is from, as long as I know and watched it. Some animes I know are:

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

Bleach

Naruto

_**Drrr**_

_**D. Gray Man**_

_**Betrayal Knows My Name**_

One Piece

Nurarihyon no Mago

_**Vampire Knight**_

Wolf's Rain

Fairy Tail

I am pretty sure there are others, but it's not coming to my mind at the moment... and the **bold** & _italic_ ones are the ones I'm comfortable writing about (since I have either rped the characters or wrote fanfics on them before).


	2. Prompt 1

**Prompt 1- Cuddles (naked)**

**Pairing:** Kise x Kuroko

**A/N:** This probably won't be as long and it's just simple fluff. Sorry there's no smut in this chapter. Hehe. Thank you for reading and leave a review if you want.

**Warning(s):** This contain's BL so if you don't like it you can just click the back button. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else I should warn you about.

* * *

There is just about no one who doesn't know who Kise is. Everyone knows this perfect, charming model who's on the cover of every fashion and sport magazine. From his unusually long, yet beautiful lashes to that smile that makes every fan-girl (and fan-boys) scream; Kise is described to be perfect from head to toe. It is something that people can't deny. Kise Ryouta is just down right attractive.

Even Kuroko, who normally didn't care about one's looks, had to admit that Kise's appearance was what had drawn him towards the blonde in the first place.

Though what kept Kuroko interested in Kise had little to do with the blonde's blinding beauty. It was the way the other acted around him. Perhaps, this may sound a little rude, but Kuroko would honestly describe Kise as a dog.

Yes, a dog.

Now, Kuroko isn't calling Kise a dog. He's merely saying the blonde reminds him of one. The one main contributing factor is the way Kise always follows around Kuroko calling out his name in a unique way.

_"Kurokocchi~ Kurokocchi~"_

For some strange reason, Kuroko found his lips twitching up into a invisible smile whenever the blonde would call out to him like that. After a tiring practice game, the first person to come up to him was Kise. His hair will flop up and down, sort of reminding Kuroko of the way a dog's ears will flop if it ran. Then there was that adorable little pout the other did when Aomine managed to pull Kuroko away.

These situations were all too amusing for the quiet basketball player and before he knew it, he had given in to those sparkling puppy eyes and those childish whining, allowing Kise to win him over.

* * *

"Kurokocchi...~~~~~!" Kise complained from outside he bathroom door. Kuroko can hear the handle rattling as the other desperately tried getting inside. Hopefully, Kise was smart enough to know that a lock door will remain locked unless someone unlocked it. Huffing a little as he washed the soup out of his hair, Kuroko did his best to ignoring the whining that was going on. How childish can Kise get?

"Scratching at the door won't get you inside, Kise-kun," Kuroko spoke sternly.

The rattling of the doorknob stopped then and the bluenette sighed softly.

"I-Is Kurokocchi mad...?" the blonde whimpered from outside.

Kuroko wasn't exactly mad... Maybe just a little upset. The thing is, Kise is always busy with his modeling career that they barely get any time together. Even if they do meet at school, it wasn't like the two can do something in private with so many people around. Since they were _supposed_ to be free today, Kise and Kuroko had decided to go on a date they haven't been on for weeks. But no. Kise's manager called, saying he had some schedule or something because another model couldn't make it to the shooting due to a cold. Kise was asked to replace that model and the blonde simply couldn't refuse.

That was how Kuroko had to say bye bye to their date that they couldn't even start.

The small male huffed a little before hesitantly replying, "...No, I am not mad."

"You sound mad..." the other replied.

"But I'm not."

"Kurokocchi..."

Turning off the water, Kuroko stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist after some-what drying his hair.

Upon hearing the the faucet turning, Kise brightened up a bit, waiting patiently for Kuroko to open the door. The blonde literally threw himself onto the smaller teen, as if they haven't seen each other in years.

"Kurokocchi! I'm so sorry! I really am! I have time tomorrow! I told my manager I'll be taking a day off tomorrow! We can go on a date then! Please, Kurokocchi, don't be angry with me..."

Stumbling back a bit at the sudden attack, Kuroko clung onto Kise so he wouldn't slip and fall backwards. "...K-Kise-kun, you're squeezing me too tight..." Kuroko mumbled.

Immediately the arm loosened around the petite form.

"S-Sorry..." A frown appeared on Kise's face, his fingers fidgeting together.

No matter what this idiot did, Kuroko couldn't bare to watch Kise making such a face. Cupping the other's cheeks carefully the bluenette gave out a small sigh. "Don't make that face, Kise-kun. It makes me feel bad. I understand it was for your job... and you made time for me tomorrow, so it'll make up for it, ne? I'm not mad."

The small, rare smile was enough proof for Kise and the frown was quickly wiped off. "Thank you for forgiving me, Kurokocchi!"

Ah... so cute.

"Mm, now go take a shower and I'll be waiting for you in the room."

Kise nodded at Kuroko's instructions and disappeared into the bathroom. Yawning a little tiredly, Kuroko dragged himself towards the room and opened his closet. He blinked when he noticed that Kise had way too many clothes. Furrowing his brows a bit, he looked through before giving up. Maybe his clothes were in the other closet...

"Or not," Kuroko muttered as he shut the second closet's door close. Well considering Kise did the arranging of their clothes most of the time, Kuroko assumed the blonde will know where everything was. For the time being, Kuroko crawled under the blanket to stay warm and waited for Kise to get out of the shower. But damn, for a guy, Kise sure did take a long shower...

Kuroko did his best to stay awake but sleep won the battle this time. His eyes slid close as his breathing became slow and steady, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Humming happily, Kise finally stepped out of the shower after a good hour of staying under the warm water raining down on him. He shook his head slightly to get the excessive water out before quickly drying it with a towel. Doing the same as Kuroko and wrapping a single towel around his waist, the blonde walked into the room, feeling refreshed.

"Sorry I took so lo-"

Kise quickly shut himself up when he discovered his sleeping lover and tiptoed over. It was then that he noticed Kuroko didn't have his clothes on yet.

"Kurokocchi will catch a cold like that..." he whispered to himself. The question was, why didn't Kuroko change...? Oh right... Kise had rearranged their drawers and closets just two days ago. Kuroko was still unfamiliar with where everything was.

"Ah... stupid me..." Hitting himself lightly on the head, Kise pondered what to do before crawling onto bed next to the bluenette. He carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him against himself. Surely body heat will prevent Kuroko from getting a cold, right? He stiffened a little when Kuroko shifted in his arms, turning to face the blonde.

Kise stared for a minute, mesmerized but the sleeping beauty.

Snapping back to reality all too quickly, he placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head and closed his eyes. "Good night, Kurokocchi," he whispered softly.

Mumbling something Kise couldn't quite understand, the bluenette snuggled closer to the body warmth. His breath tickled the blonde's skin, causing Kise to chuckle soundlessly. As he began to settle down as well, Kise blinked his eyes when he thought he heard something.

"...M...n.. Kise-kun... _Iloveyou._"

Although it had come out in a slur of words, Kise heard it clearly. He nuzzled the top of Kuroko's head with a gentle smile, "And I love you too, Kurokocchi.." And that night, the two slept peacefully, cuddled against each other, beneath the covers.

* * *

**A/N:** Hm, I told you this won't be as long. I am writing this at midnight and my brain is pretty much dead so forgive me for any spelling or grammar errors. This really isn't the best, but I hope you still liked it.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
